Pieces of Eight
by Korella May
Summary: The pieces that fit together to make Chuck hers and make Blair his. Sweet CB.
1. The Stare

Title: Pieces of Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, any of its characters or anything of that much value.

Summary: The pieces that fit together to make Chuck hers and make Blair his. Sweet CB.

* * *

**The Stare**

It is the way he stares at her. It does something to her.

When she was with Nate it infuriated her. She was a lady, and it was not proper to _stare_ at a lady like she was some tasty dish that he wanted to devour. She's pretty sure no one ever stared at Audrey like that. Later she would tell him that and he would just laugh.

"_Audrey never looked so fucking hot in a school uniform though."_

And then he was on top of her and she forgot all about the time before she belonged to him.

After their Victrola limo interlude, that same stare ignited a rolling heat to unfurl between her legs. Just one look from him and she'd be craving his mouth on her breast or his fingers plunging into her heat. When he stared she could tell he was craving the same. But back then they were both denying themselves of what they thought they weren't ready for. Waiting for that elusive future.

Now when he stares at her in that way, one of two things can happen. When she's feeling light and cheery she will simply take his hand and they will retreat to their room.

But she is Blair Waldorf and the vindictive bitch has never really died inside her. So every now and then when he stares, she'll pretend to ignore it, loving the way his stare gets more and more intense with time.

She'll linger just a touch longer after kissing him good bye when he is off to work or wear his favourite lingerie in the living room knowing Nate could come home at any time. Another time she came to his office in a short pencil skirt knowing the librarian look drives him crazy. She admits that dropping her pencil deliberately so she has to bend at the waist to pick it up, is a cheap trick. But they all yield the desired result.

That's when the stare twists from dark to flaring. As she teases, the tension builds to the point of breaking and she can see something shift in his eyes. It led to Chuck shoving her against the front door of the apartment, finishing only minutes before his roommate unlocked it. Even bending her over his office desk and taking her from behind while his secretary buzzed his intercom incessantly.

He asks her if she has a thing for getting caught and she slaps him in the face.

"_It's your fault! You keep staring at me!"_

And then she gives him a guilty little smile, takes his hand and they retreat to their room.


	2. Movie Romance

Title: Pieces of Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, any of its characters or anything of that much value.

Summary: The pieces that fit together to make Chuck hers and make Blair his. Sweet CB.

* * *

**Movie Romance**

Life isn't supposed to be like a movie. But sometimes that is what it feels like to be in love with Blair.

He smirks knowingly when she spouts the teachings of Hepburn or when she comments on her likeness to Grace Kelly, because she does have an old Hollywood vibe to her and he loves it. Because she exudes class and grace while she unleashes her Machiavellian schemes, and that never fails to get him hot for her.

One particularly stressful holiday at the Waldorf-Roses he found her up in her old bedroom at Eleanor's penthouse to get away from her mother's critical comments and Roman's knowing winks at Chuck.

"_I am Grace Kelly, Grace Kelly is me. I am Grace Kelly, Grace Kelly is me."_

He kisses her hair softly and is happy to note the way her breathing start to steady out.

"_Come on, my Serene Highness. Let's get out of here."_

They sneak out to his limo and he calls her Princess Grace over dessert back at the Empire.

It's the times that he falls into her real life movie which he finds the most surreal. Only she can make him declare his love for her as he showers her with gifts from all over Europe. As he spins her round and round, he is certain that the camera is panning out from the happy couple to a glorious shot of New York. He could almost hear the music swell as their lips touched and her elegant foot popped.

If someone had asked him in the time before Blair, what his role was in their Upper East Side motion picture he would've answered the Villain with one hundred percent certainty. Chuck Bass could play the devil without breaking a sweat. At one time he would have considered himself the ultimate bad boy, but when Blair wraps her body around his in the early hours of the morning, he thinks he must be reformed.

"_Let's just stay in today."_

And they spend a lazy Sunday in bed, reading the paper and eating toast. The scene is so scarily normal that Chuck is convinced that this girl is a witch. She giggles when he shares his theory.

"_Double, double, toil and trouble."_

She mutters before pouncing on him. The paper flutters to the floor and he finds toast crumbs in the bed the following morning.

It's not so bad, living the movie life, he muses. Especially considering his leading lady.


	3. A Dance

Title: Pieces of Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, any of its characters or anything of that much value.

Summary: The pieces that fit together to make Chuck hers and make Blair his. Sweet CB.

* * *

**A Dance**

For all her independence, she can't help but love it when Chuck takes the lead on the dance floor.

His unique brand of roguish-charm, which he usually puts to use on her mother or to schmooze his business associates, somehow transforms him on the dance floor. He radiates such an air of refinement and style that Blair almost catches herself calling him a gentleman.

Though it must be said, traditionally, gentlemen don't drag ladies off the dance floor for quickies in the bathroom stall. But that's beside the point.

"_Dance with me."_

He presents his hand and smiles. Not a smirk, no hint of mocking in his face, just a simple genuine desire to press her body to his and dance with her. She never says no.

_Their_ dance is a waltz. It defines them. It is classic, elegant and they execute it with ease.

Even before they were together, when Serena was off dazzling the crowd and Nate had disappeared into a smoky drugged up haze, Chuck could always be counted on to take her hand and show her off as the rightful Queen of the Upper East Side. Even her mother would smile at the sight of them.

But Chuck Bass _has_ been and will _always_ be Chuck Bass and against all appearances he is no gentleman. Though there is no grinding of hips or sensual dips, Chuck can make their dances more seductive and sexy than any showy tango.

When they dance, his hand is merely at her waist, but she can feel each caress like a lover's touch. They linger at her lower back, ghosting gently. His fingertips press into her hip, massaging her flesh beneath the silk of her dress.

His mouth, just a few inches from her cheek, breathes lewd comments that make her warm as she blushes.

"_Do you know what I want to do to you?"_

He whispers his dark thoughts and hidden fantasies to her, until she is so on edge she almost can't bear it.

She can't help but love it when Chuck takes the lead on the dance floor because after their dance is done, Chuck tends to take the lead in their private activities too.

A slow waltz at a charity function was followed by her being slammed up against a bathroom stall door, his palm pressed to her mouth to muffle the noises she was involuntarily making. A benefit being held at The Empire found her being rushed up to his suite, panties around her ankles in record time, while Chuck instructed her to touch herself before he intervened to finish the job.

For all her independence Blair can't help but love the streak of dominance that surfaces when he takes the lead. Which is why she never says no when he asks her to dance.


End file.
